A Feeling that Winter Gave Me
by kiyoha
Summary: [Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, andaikan saja itu milikmu. Namun bukan, bukan milikmu, aku tahu itu.] / [Perasaan ini melangkah lembut di atas hamparan salju. Maukah kau menerimanya? Maukah kau menerimaku… Yang seperti ini?] / AkaFuri, Special untuk Ahokitsune mini challenge :3/ DLDR. Mind to RnR? [repost setelah edit]


_Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, jika saja itu milikmu  
Namun bukan, bukan milikmu, aku tahu itu  
Perasaan ini melangkah lembut di atas hamparan salju_

_Maukah kau menerimanya?_

…

Deru nafas yang hangat mengisi udara. Seorang pemuda bersurai kecoklatan terduduk sendiri dengan secangkir _royal milk tea _di tangan.

Bulan Februari tahun ini begitu dingin, segalanya terlihat putih dan membeku. Berapa kalipun ia mengusap embun yang bertumpuk di kaca dengan lengan jaketnya, embun itu takkan menghilang dengan mudahnya.

–seperti perasaan ini.

* * *

**A Feeling that Winter Gave Me**

**.**

**a Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**  
**Special for Ahokitsune AkaFuri Challenge**

**.**

**Pair**  
**Akashi Seijuurou x Furihata Kouki**

**.**

**Disclaimer**  
**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  
**Story ©Kiyoha**

* * *

_Suka—tidak, **'cinta'**_

Itulah yang tengah dirasakan oleh Furihata Kouki sekarang ini. Perasaan yang tidak biasa, ini tidak sama dengan rasa sukanya yang biasa—kau tahu, remaja lelaki sudah sepantasnya menyukai satu-dua orang—rasa ini menimbulkan getaran hebat di lubuk hatinya.

Begitu putih bersih tanpa setitikpun noda, perasaan yang baru kali ini ia dapat semasa hidupnya. Awalnya memang tidak begitu mengganggu, namun semakin lama, semakin lama ia menjalani hari, rasa ini semakin melekat di hatinya.

_Apa ini… Karena Februari yang begitu dingin?_

_Karena Winter Cup? Mungkin saja._

Sepertinya iya. Perasaan aneh ini terus ia rasakan sejak final _Winter Cup_ beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ya, final _Winter Cup—_

—di mana tim Seirin mengalahkan tim absolut Rakuzan.

Awalnya terasa begitu samar, Furihata hanya fokus meraih kemenangan untuk timnya, karena itu ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa. Justru ia merasakan menguatnya perasaan ini ketika pelatih Seirin—Riko memaksa kedua kaki kecil milik Furihata melangkah ke permukaan _court_ yang panas. Memaksanya untuk bermain di final _Winter Cup_—walau ia bukan anggota reguler.

Saat itulah, ia menghadapi ketakutan yang amat sangat. Baru saja ia memasuki _court_, ia sudah dipandang tajam dengan iris kemerahan indah bak batu _ruby _yang berkilat-kilat. Akashi Seijuurou. Kapten tim basket SMA Rakuzan.

Awalnya terasa begitu menakutkan. Seiring waktu berlalu rasa takutnya sirna—tergantikan dengan perasaan yang lembut, berkelap-kelip seperti cahaya matahari musim dingin. Seiring dengan tatapan sang _emperor _yang melunak dan menghangat…

**…Ia jatuh cinta.**

.

.

.

_Saat kau menghilang dari hadapanku, entah mengapa terasa asing  
Namun jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, akankah mereka menertawakanku?_

_Hanya serpihan kenangan yang kau tinggalkan, berkali-kali kuulang dalam memoriku agar takkan hilang,  
Karena setiap detik yang kuhabiskan bersamamu, mulai bersinar terang_

Setiap kali ia berusaha untuk menyatakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya, kerongkongannya seperti tercekat sesuatu. Ayolah, Furihata sendiri sadar dengan posisinya. Ia bahkan bukan pemain reguler tim basket Seirin, dan Akashi adalah kapten tim basket Rakuzan yang menakjubkan. Kekuatannya sendiri juga mungkin tidak dapat meraih ujung terlemah Akashi. Akashi begitu pemberani dan absolut, sementara ia penakut dan tidak bisa apa-apa, apakah pantas ia mencinta?

**'_Tidak mungkin aku dapat menandingimu. Tidak mungkin aku dapat menjadi lebih dekat denganmu.'_**

**'_Pasti… Orang-orang tidak akan percaya. Jika aku mengatakan dengan jujur, mereka pasti akan menertawakanku karena aku bukan siapa-siapa.'_**

Begitulah, Furihata Kouki menjadi seseorang yang pengecut bila dihadapkan dengan perasaannya. Sampai kapan ia akan membohongi dirinya sendiri? Sampai kapan ia akan memendam segala perasaan ini—apakah sampai akhirnya ia bisa menyerah?

Lagipula, ia merasa 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya jatuh cinta ini benar-benar aneh. Awalnya ia dipandang dengan tajam, tidak dipedulikan, dikalahkan telak, dan sekarang ia malah jatuh cinta? Yang benar saja, memangnya dia seorang masokis?

Pertemuan spesial yang ditakdirkan? Sungguh _klise_.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa.

.

.

Namun ia tidak ingin selamanya memendam perasaan. Mengumpulkan keberanian, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah kota yang dingin membeku.

Dan sekarang—ia tengah terduduk sendiri di dalam sebuah _café_.

* * *

_Perasaan yang tak dapat kutuangkan dalam kata-kata ini terus menari-nari  
Selagi deru nafasku memenuhi udara  
Apakah akan segera menghilang? Kurasa tidak._

* * *

**"Akashi…"** ia membisikkan sebuah nama dari bibirnya. _'Entah mengapa, hari ini aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, kau tahu. Akan tetapi aku malah melakukan hal bodoh.'_

Seandainya saja ia dapat mengatakan itu langsung padanya.

Mungkin terdengar bodoh—ia mencari-cari Akashi di tengah keramaian kota Tokyo, yang ia tahu pasti ia takkan ada di sana. Apa sekarang juga ia harus memesan tiket _shinkansen_ kemudian pergi ke Kyoto? Aah, ia bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan nasib dompetnya jika ia harus melakukan itu.

Jadilah ia memutari Tokyo, mencari-cari Akashi hanya dengan berbekal setitik harapan.

.

Ia meraih secarik kertas yang terselip manis di buku _diary_nya. Ia baru ingat sekarang. Beruntung sekali, kemarin Kuroko memberinya nomor _handphone _Akashi dengan senang hati—karena baru Kuroko, sahabatnya yang ia ceritakan tentang hal ini. Tentang perasaan aneh ini. Mungkin saja Kuroko berusaha membantunya—hei, walau ia terlihat tidak pedulian, sesungguhnya ia setia kawan, kalian tahu?

Langsung saja ia mengangkat _handphone_nya dari saku jaket, namun sebelum tombol di _handphone_nya dapat tertekan, lagi-lagi jemarinya terasa membeku.

**'_Aku ingin kau datang kemari.'  
'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Akashi.'  
'Sekarang juga, aku ingin bertemu.'_**

_Padahal aku ingin, ingin sekali mengucapkan itu padamu, tapi…_

Sekali lagi, ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Perasaan ini begitu memaksanya, namun sebaliknya, perasaan ini juga menahannya. Antara ia harus menghubungi sang pujaan hati atau tidak. Ia tidak dapat memutuskannya sekarang juga.

_Aku suka Akashi. Harus kunyatakan padanya sekarang juga._

_Aku suka Akashi. Aku tidak ingin ia membenciku saat ku menyatakan perasaanku padanya._

Takut, takut, takut—ia takut menghadapi kenyataan. Bagaimana kalau Akashi tidak membalas perasaannya? Bagaimana kalau Akashi malah berbalik membencinya. Bagaimana kalau selama ini… Sebenarnya Akashi _tidak mengenalinya_?

Memikirkan segala kemungkinan, membuat hatinya terasa nyeri.

* * *

.

_Harus kuberitahu. Jangan kuberitahu. Perasaan ini mendorongku. Perasaan ini menahanku. Aku tak dapat memutuskannya sekarang juga.  
Namun perasaan ini tidak dapat menunggu. Harus kuputuskan segera._

_Mengapa aku benar-benar penakut dalam menghadapi perasaanku sendiri? Mengapa aku harus menyangkal rasa sukaku padanya?_

_Hanya menyukaimu tanpa menyatakan yang sesungguhnya takkan cukup. Hanya mengagumimu dari jauh takkan cukup.  
Aku akan mencoba mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk menyatakan cintaku padamu._

…

…

**"…_Halo?"_**

Ketika kakinya melangkah ke luar _café_ menuju tumpukan salju yang lembut, akhirnya ia berhasil menghubunginya. Entah keajaiban apa yang merasukinya.

"A… Akashi? Ini Akashi, 'kan?"

"_Ya. Dan ini nomor…?"_

"Fu-Furihata Kouki! Yang dari Seirin." ujar Furihata gugup. Apakah Akashi masih mengingatnya, walau mereka hanya bertemu untuk sesaat?

"_Ah, ya. Teman Tetsuya yang berambut coklat itu, 'kan? Yang pernah me-markku sewaktu Winter Cup?"_

**_'…Dia mengingatku.'_**

"I-Iya! Yang itu, anu… Akashi-san. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu… Apa… Tidak keberatan mendengarnya?"

"_Tentu saja. Aku punya banyak waktu. Jadi, ada apa, Furihata-kun?"_

**_'Harus kuucapkan. Perasaan yang terpendam jauh di dalam hati ini,_**  
**_Perasaan yang ku yakin akan sulit terbalas ini,_**  
**_Rasa sukaku pada Akashi…'_**

.

.

.

_Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, jika saja itu milikmu  
Namun bukan, bukan milikmu, aku tahu itu  
Perasaan ini melangkah lembut di atas hamparan salju_

_Maukah kau menerimanya?  
Maukah kau menerimanya?  
Maukah kau menerimaku… Yang seperti ini?_

_._

**"…_Suka_. Aku menyukai Akashi-san."**

Tanpa terduga, kalimat itu terucap mulus dari bibirnya, seiring dengan kepingan salju yang jatuh dengan lembut memenuhi permukaan jalan.

Menyadari ucapan polosnya barusan, Furihata sontak menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ma-Maksudku, anu… Itu, err… Maksudku…"

Gawat. Gawat. Gawat. Ia mengatakannya. Ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Akashi. Entah apakah dia mendengarnya dengan jelas atau tidak. Yang pasti suara di seberang terdengar sedikit terkejut.

...

"_Anu… Hei, Furihata-kun. Kau mendengarku? Kau mendengar suaraku?"_

"I-Iya! Akashi-san, maaf—"

"_Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut, itu saja. Tidak kusangka kau akan mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku. Benar-benar tidak terduga."_

Suara di seberang terkekeh pelan. Furihata menghela napas.

"Aku… Memang begitulah yang kurasakan… Akashi-san. Mungkin aneh, mungkin seharusnya tidak begini, aku tahu itu, tapi aku benar-benar—"

Di seberang sambungan telepon, Akashi tersenyum manis.

"_Kurasa tidak salah. Bukankah begitu? Karena… Kau tahu? Aku…"_

Mendadak saja Furihata merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menghangat. Mendadak saja ia merasakan tubuhnya terbalut sesuatu yang hangat dari belakang. Mendadak saja ia merasakan tubuhnya didekap oleh seseorang—

**"…Juga menyukaimu."**

Sementara di balik punggungnya, suara miliknya sendiri bergema. Asalnya tidak lain, dari _handphone_ yang dibawa oleh Akashi. Sang _ruby _tersenyum lembut, selembut kepingan putih yang perlahan turun.

_Sekeping, dua keping, berjatuhan lembut meresap ke dalam hati.  
Saat-saat suka, saat-saat duka, memoriku seperti tumpah begitu saja tanpa dapat berhenti._

_Jawaban yang ia tunggu sudah berada tepat di sampingnya._

**"Akashi… Mengapa?"**

_Padahal ia kira takkan tersampaikan. Padahal ia kira takkan disadari.  
Perasaan yang tak terbendung ini._

_Ini… Tidak dapat dipercaya._

"Mengapa… Bukannya kau duluan yang mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku, hm, Furihata-kun?" Akashi menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Furihata membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

"Maksudku, mengapa Akashi-san di sini—yang lebih penting, ja-ja-ja-jawaban yang tadi… **Serius?**"

Akashi memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Tentu saja aku serius. Sebenarnya, aku juga mulai tertarik padamu sejak itu, Furihata Kouki. Oh ya, kupanggil _Kouki _saja tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Tidak apa, tapi—eh? EEEEEEEEH?"

"Fufufu, untung saja kau yang mengucapkannya duluan kepadaku. Karena… Aku bukan tipenya yang mengatakan duluan, sebenarnya. Kalau begitu mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya ya, **_Ko-u-ki_**."

.

_Cahaya matahari senja perlahan memudar, tergantikan dengan kelap-kelip lampu mungil yang memenuhi kota, bak bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam.  
Setiap titik cahaya yang bersinar remang menjadi saksi  
Lahirnya sebuah cinta yang baru_

_Di tengah musim yang perlahan berganti, tangan hangat kedua insan saling menggenggam  
Melihat ke masa depannya masing-masing…_

_Melihat ke masa depan mereka berdua, yang akan terus berlanjut selamanya._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_END_**

* * *

**A/N**

**Huwaaaaa, apa iniiiii *robeknaskah* niatnya pengen bikin yang serius buat challenge malah jadi begini, maapin kiyoha semua QwQ**

**Dan... Kiyoha gatel2 sendiri gegara bikin kalimatnya nih haha. Nggak biasa bikin yang begini, jadi... Maaf kalau aneh /sungkem/ ini semata-mata hanya untuk memuaskan asupan kokoro (?) kok. tapi rasanya kurang aja ya di adegan ketemuannya. susah sih kalo delusi mau ditulisin ke bentuk fanfic orz -" **

**oh ya, disini kouki duluan yang suka sama akashi, karena kiyoha pengen nulis yang beda gitu, mwaha~ kan asyik ngeliat akachin dikejar-kejar /smirk/**

**yah, cukup sampai sini, berkenankah meninggalkan jejak? :3**

**kiyoha**


End file.
